


Reflection

by DragonWhiskers



Series: The Things We Crave [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kylo doesn't think sometimes, Morning After, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWhiskers/pseuds/DragonWhiskers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kylo just watched her in the dim light for a little while. He let his eyes roam over her beautiful form as she lay there unaware. Never had another captivated him like his little scavenger had. Her mind was just as alluring as her body to him and as he watched her chest rise and fall in a soft rhythm under the sheets, he felt his body swell in response."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

Kylo did not want to move or even open his eyes.

The insistent beeping of his com-unit had awoken him out of a contented sleep. He quickly silenced it before it roused Rey, slumbering next to him with her back pressed into his chest. Looking over the message, it seemed the attack on the Resistance was set to commence in just under seven standard hours. That would put it about two hours before dawn on the base’s location on D’Qar. Staging it then would hopefully catch most of the leaders still in bed themselves, giving the First Order the upper hand in the battle. Kylo would need to ready his Knights within the next five hours or so. They would be leading the ground assault on the compound.

Quickly his fingers darted over the holopad, alerting the knights and issuing his orders. Glancing over at Rey as she lay beside him, Kylo decided it would be prudent to set himself an alarm. He realized, even with the impending battle, he could easily lose track of time with Rey now completely his and in his bed. Setting the holo back down, Kylo turned his full attention to the woman beside him. Refitting his body along hers he lightly brushed some stray stands of hair from the side of her face. He watched her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids as she was dreaming, her right hand curled under her pillow.

He just watched her in the dim light for a little while. He let his eyes roam over her beautiful form as she lay there unaware. Never had another captivated him like his little scavenger had. Her mind was just as alluring as her body to him and as he watched her chest rise and fall in a soft rhythm under the sheets, he felt his body swell in response. Kylo slowly slide his hand lightly over the curve of her hip, running his fingers over her soft skin, light touches of the force sending shivers of power along her nerves. He brought his mouth down to the gap between her shoulder and neck, keeping his lips soft and gentle. He massaged her pulse, feeling it as it started to speed up under his lips and tongue. He felt her body tense as his hand trailed up to splay his hand around her waist. Kylo could feel her heart fluttering just under his fingertips as he ran them along the underside of her breast. He felt her legs shift slightly when he pressed his body tighter against hers, rubbing himself along the backs of her thighs. With a shift of his hips, he pushed his member between her thighs and lightly rubbed against her slowly wetting skin. She made a small gasp when his fingers dipped down to brush over her clit.

He grinned into her neck. “Good morning, my little scavenger,” He curled his right arm under her, bringing it up to wrap across her chest and hold her closer to him. Having her caged against him, almost fever warm from sleep, Kylo was nearly ready to take her again right then, but he also felt the sticky and dried aftermath still between her thighs, evidence of their escapades last night.

Maybe heading into the refresher was a better idea, though part of him really didn’t care, he wanted her again, but he also knew just how much she loved the feeling of water on her skin. This would give her another reason to love the ‘fresher. He rumbled his amusement against the back of her neck, which caused her to twitch and wiggle. _That must have tickled_.

He tightened his arms around her more and continued to nibble lightly at the base of her skull, moving his lips down her vertebrae while he rubbed, tweaked and grazed over the rest of her body with his fingers. He held onto her as she gasped and giggled and tried to get away from him. He brought his mouth up behind her ear, “Let’s head into the ‘fresher, so I can help you wash off that lovely body,” Kylo heard her breath catch, as she stilled in his arms.

She still could not believe her found her attractive. A small part of her wanted to believe she was pretty, but the reality of where she grew up made vanity a very obsolete thing in her life. Survival had been the only driving force in her life for so long, even the long held hope of her family returning for her had paled somewhat in the face of survival. Just maintaining from day to day had eclipsed nearly everything about her ideas of what could be.

Kylo really didn’t care for that line of thought, she was here now, with him and he wasn’t about to let her not understand she was as radiant as a star to him. Her life was only going to be the best he could give her.

His little scavenger.

She has so much to learn.

He uncoiled from her, standing up and turning to look down at her. Rey had sat up as he’d moved and was now hugging her knees to her chest, in an awkward way of hiding. Kylo just smirked as he held out his hand to her, waiting, completely at ease with his nudity. He watched her trying to not look at his half hard erection as she moved to slide off the bed. She placed her hand in his tentatively and he tugged her back into his arms once she was on her feet. A surprised squeak left her as she fell against his chest and back into his arms.

He smiled down at Rey as she blushed. “See how well we fit together? It’s like you were made for me,” Kylo tilted her chin up and lowered his head to claim her lips in a soft kiss. He watched her eyes flutter shut while her checks still burned red. He smiled down at her after he’d kissed her, watching her eyes stay shut for a moment longer. He picked her hand up off his chest to raise it to his lips. Her eyes drifted open to watch him as he kissed the back of her hand. “Come now, still so shy, even after last night?” he watched her blush deepen now, creeping down her neck and spreading across her chest leaving her skin flush under her tan. Kylo noted she looked so dark compared to him and his pale complexion. Lack of any time under a sun will do that, he mused, watching her eyes follow his. She licked her lips and rose up on her toes to try and place a tentative kiss on his lips. She had to steady herself on his shoulders and he still needed to duck his head a little, but his moved down and gladly let his lips meet hers again.

Kylo liked the little spark of boldness and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into her, letting it sweep along hers. He felt her lowing herself back on her feet as she pulled away from his lips. She looked up at him through her lashes and she was biting her lower lip again.

“Are we going to head to the shower or not?”

Kylo nearly groaned at the sheer rush of lust that hit him then, he all but carried her in the ‘fresher.

He turned the water on to a higher setting then he preferred, but Rey was shivering and he wasn’t sure if it was from anticipation or cold. He pulled Rey into the ‘fresher, holding her in his arms as the waters fell about them, slowly soaking them. He stilled her hands as they moved to undo her hair. He took the time to pull the braid apart, letting her hair slip through his fingers as the waters drenched it. Kylo reached out and loaded his palm with the liquid soap. He started with her hair, working his fingers in tight circles, slowly creating a lather that he worked down to her neck. He looked up to see her eyes closed as he worked his hands down over her shoulders and massaged over her peaked breasts. Down past her ribs where he felt her heart fluttering against his hands as he continued down to encircle her waist. He had to kneel if he wanted to continue working his slick soap covered hands down her body, and he did. He was aching to touch her, feeling her thighs tremble as he coaxed them open and ran his fingers up and along their junction. Feeling her hot and swollen as he washed the last of their combine lust off of her skin, he was ready to take her again, right there, held up against the tile wall.

He marveled as the water slide down her skin, watching it bead and drip off her breasts, down her thighs, over her firm calves. He watched as the water washed most of the soap off her before he stood up and cupped her face, moaning as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She was trembling more under his touch and the moan that escaped her lips was so wanton it nearly drove him over the edge. He pressed her back to the tile and held her firmly in place feeling some of the soap still clinging to her skin making her extra slippery to hold. Kylo was nearly mindless as he rubbed his erection against her belly, thrusting and panting as he bit and sucked at her lips. He reached under her thighs and lifted, feeling her wrap her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. Their skin was so slippery from the soap that he barely had time to think before he pushed into her, sliding into the hilt.

Rey torn her mouth from his, but not in pleasure, it was a hissing sound of pain. It took Kylo by surprise as he watch tears gather in her tightly closed eyes. He opened his mind wide, taking in everything she was feeling, from the burning stretching feeling inside her, to the sting of the soap, to the water cascading over them, to the firm grip he had on the undersides of her tights. He should have realized she’d be sore from last night, plus he’d given her virtually no foreplay this time. Stupid, really on his part, but he didn’t know if he could stop now that his body was fighting him to move. So he shifted, listened to her unsteady breath and decided to help her ride the pain till it felt better. He started to siphon off the burning sensation, as he gave into his body’s need to thrust. As he pulled the feeling into himself, he heard her moans take on a different quality and she started to relax and let him move more, deeper inside her. The sting of the soap gave way to her body’s own wetness as he started to move faster into her. Soon she was panting and nipping back at his lips as he held them up against the wall. He used the Force then, to hold her in place so he could move his hands up under her knees, bring them up and away from him. He picked up the pace, thrusting faster as she mewled and was spread wide before him, the water slide down her chest and over where their bodies joined only added to the pleasure that was building. Kylo presses his forehead next to her neck, looking down to watch his body slide in and out of hers as he felt her body tighten. He could feel her orgasm as it approached. She was twisting as much as she could, fingers scraping wildly along his back and shoulders as he drove her to the very edge of what she thought she could take.

He felt her crest as she screamed his name, her body clamping down on his like a velvet vice. He was surprised when her orgasm triggered his own and he joined her as they surged together as he tried to weld their bodies into one. He let them slide down the wall slowly, until they lay crumpled tangle on the tile floor. Both of them were shaky and panting great heaving breathes as they stared into each other eyes. Kylo was having and hard time finding where she stopped and he began.

_Me too._

They both stared wide eyed at each other more after that stray thought flitted across their open minds. His chest was heaving as he looked down at her. She was looking up at him in something close to awe. Then someone stomach rumbled, loudly. They both felt it, but neither really knew which one was hungrier. Rey grinned first and Kylo gave her a small grin in returned, then she let out a small giggle, which turned his small grin into a large one. They continued to grin as they tried to stand, finding themselves on shaky legs and needing help to stabilize themselves. They quickly finished washing and then headed out to see what they could find for breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> H'okay, now to get on with my day and try to be productive.....


End file.
